familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob's Burgers
Bob's Burgers is a shitty TV show, created by Loren Bouchard that airs on FOX. It's about a fat, hairy man named Bob, working at a run down fast food restaurant with his stupid family. It is widely panned for it's ugly animation, annoying voice acting, boring plots, and horribly cringe worthy jokes. It airs in between The Simpsons and Family Guy as part of FOX's Animation Domination lineup, which is how it gets the leverage it needs to stay afloat, ratings-wise. The show has managed to stay on TV for about 9 years now, which has turned it into somewhat of a "rival series" to Family Guy. As such, Family Guy has taken it's fair share of jabs at the show, during it's run and pointed out a handful of it's many flaws. This has overtime, managed to stir up drama, among the fanbases of the two shows and create the little rivalry the two shows have today. ''Bob's Burgers'' in Family Guy *In "Space Cadet", Chris failed his art class, for drawing a picture of Bob Belcher and passing it off as a finished project, referencing to the show's crappy and oversimplified animation style. *In "He's Bla-ack!", Cleveland compares his show's ratings to Bob's Burgers, which Quagmire claims is something to feel ashamed of. *In "The Simpsons Guy", Bob was in the back of Peter and Homer's airplane, having to be carried by Family Guy and The Simpsons, in order to be a success. Later on, Peter and Homer make a fourth wall joke, where they agree to stay a half-hour apart, with nothing but a pile of garbage between them. This pile of garbage would be Bob's Burgers, as every Sunday on FOX, new episodes are aired of The Simpsons, Bob's Burgers, and Family Guy, in that order. *In "Guy, Robot", Carl did an impersonation of Bob Belcher and Sterling Archer, which was a reference to the fact that all three characters have the same voice actor. *In "Trans-Fat", Family Guy and Bob's Burgers have a full-fledged crossover episode. It should be noted that nothing related to the latter series was referenced, until The Belcher Family appeared at the very end, just so that Peter could throw out a few insults at them. *In "Trump Guy", Bob's Burgers was on and Chris liked it. Peter said that the show looked like it was drawn by people in a moving car. Donald Trump told Peter that he was just jealous that Bob's Burgers got an Emmy and he didn't. Donald Trump praises Bob's Burgers and Peter breaks the fourth wall to say that next time the Emmy's come around, he wants his audience to remember that Donald Trump likes Bob's Burgers. ''Family Guy'' in Bob's Burgers *In "Work Hard of Die Trying, Girl", the pest control truck read "Family Die", which is a pun on Family Guy. The picture on the truck showed a family of rats dressed like the Family Guy cast, getting gassed to death. *In "Make America Bad As Usual", a bunch of hateful, rabble rousing Trump supporters, paraded on into Bob's Burgers and put Family Guy on the TV. On the TV, Peter Griffin appeared and said "HEEERRR! ... I WONDER WHAT'S ON TV?" Bob told the guys that they shouldn't be watching inappropriate stuff like that in a restaurant, especially when his kids were around and the Trump supporters just screamed at him to shut up. Bob told the kids to cover their eyes and ears, but Louise couldn't help but to take a peek. What she saw was Lois asking, "Peter, can you please help me do the laundry?" and Peter saying, "NYEHEHEHEHEEEEH! NO, DUMB BITCH! THAT'S A WOMAN'S JOB!" Louise gasped and exclaimed "Sexism!" This was followed by Peter, running over to Meg and saying "I'm gunna fart on YOOOOOOU!" and then farting on her and then screaming "I'M GLAD I HAVE TWO BOYS AND JUST ONE F**KING GIRL! FEMALE ARE INFERIOR TO MALES!" The Trump supporters laughed at this and said that what he was saying was true and later screamed sexist comments at Louise and Tina. At the end of the episode, Bob blocked Family Guy on their TV and said that they should watch more wholesome shows like their own show, breaking the fourth wall. Also appearing but not speaking were Chris, Stewie, and Brian Griffin. *In "The Wolf of Wharf Street", a fat racist Trump Supporter dressed as Peter Griffin for Halloween and ran around the streets, screaming "MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN!" a bunch of times. The Fischoeders's wolf suddenly ran up to him and attacked him, injuring him severely, and finally shutting him up. *In "Trans-Fat", Bob's Burgers and Family Guy did a full-fledged crossover episode, where Peter Griffin became a transgender just to get attention, but then later realized how he was trivializing the struggles of a marginalized group of people. Meanwhile, The Belcher Family showed up for a few seconds at the end of the episode, only to get rightfully insulted by The Griffin Family got being such an unwatchable show. *In the end credits of "Every Which Way But Goose", Gene danced by, holding up a sign that read "FAMILY GUY SUCKS!" This was probably done in reference to their "crossover" episode, which aired the week prior. *In "P.T.A. It Ain't So", Linda becomes a P.T.A. member and bans shirts that have inappropriate shows on it. A kid is shown with a Family Guy shirt, depicting Peter Griffin and Linda comes by to tell him to change. The kids refuses and so Linda forcefully takes his shirt off and replaces it with a dress, making all the kids laugh at him. At the end of the episode, the ban on those shirts is lifted and the kid says that he's fine with not getting his shirt back because after Linda knocked some sense into him, he's smart enough now to know that the show sucks. *In "All That Gene", a guy told Gene that "The Gene Show" was worse than Family Guy. Gene took offense to this and the guy immediately retracted his statement and admitted that that insult was taking it too far. Category:TV Shows